


Trapped

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [2]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Gipsy Rose has issues, Gunnar Jensen has issues. Can they have issues together?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who feels that Gunnar had a shit childhood.

Trapped.

Gipsy had to be trapped if this was going to happen.

Gunnars' hard, real body was between her and escape. Did she want to escape? Her legs ached to run, but her feet were cemented to the floor.

His face was so close to hers that she could smell the beer and smoke on Gunnars' breath. His scent had always intoxicated Gipsy. Hell, everything about Gunnar Jensen was intoxicating to her.

His stormy blue eyes, his blond hair. The shadows his face cast in the perfect light. But right now her body was screaming for her to run. _'Get away from him!'_ it cried. _'He can hurt you like a man can hurt a woman.'_

Years of fear of the male gender had accumulated in Gipsy's mind. Everything she knew told her that Gunnar couldn't be trusted because he was a male. No amount of common sense could change that fear.

"Gipsy?" Gunnars voice seemed to cut through the fog of fear.

Gipsy didn't even notice that she had put her hands over her face, as if Gunnar would hit her. She was shaking badly and when Gunnar put his hands on her shoulders she slapped them off of her and froze.

"My God, what's wrong?" Gunnar was confused and worried. 

"I... I..." She could barely get a word out through her dry throat. "Just step back please?"

Gunnar did as she asked and stepped back until he hit the couch. Gipsy slipped down the wall and onto the floor, her breath coming out in sobs as tears finally came forth.

Gunnar stood their panicking, wanting to go and help but keeping his distance. "Gips, come on. Let me get you upstairs."

"No! Just stay away from me!" 

That hard, emphatic tone gave the Swede a good idea at what was causing Gipsys outburst.

"Are... Are you scared of me?" His voice was tinged with hurt, concern and fear.

"I'm just scared, okay?" Gipsy tried to be clear through her crying. "I'm scared of me, of my feelings, of you and what this is becoming." Gipsy frantically ran her hands through her hair and shook like she was freezing. She was sobbing and babbling words like, 'scared', and 'don't hurt me.'

Gunnar sat down and faced Gipsy, wanting to go to her with all of his heart but knowing it would make things worse.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you. You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Gunnar sat with his hands in his lap.

Gipsy knew he'd never hurt her. They were both capable of killing each other but this was a different kind of hurt. The kind of hurt Gunnars father had put his mother through for years before he was even born. 

Gunnar was no stranger to the hurt that Gipsy feared the most. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't like that. That nothing in the world would ever make him hurt her that deeply and painfully.

He sat there until Gipys' sobbing softened to small whimpers and hiccups. He never moved, never tried to get closer. Despite what everyone thought of him Gunnar could be patient when it counted.

"Are you okay now?" he asked gently. Gipsy turned over to face him and nodded slowly. "Can I hold you?"

Gipsy gasped a little yet nodded. "Is it really okay?" Gunnar insisted. For all he knew Gipsy was still afraid but letting Gunnar have his way to appease him.

"Yes." she said weak and hoarsely.

Slowly Gunnar crawled to her side and picked up the small woman. At 5'5 and barely 130 pounds, Gipsy was no problem for Gunnar to lift. But right now she seemed so much smaller, so frail and precious.

Gunnar let his head rest on Gipsy hair as his arms held her to his firm torso. He started humming a song Gipsy wasn't familiar with, but could tell it was a lullaby.

 _Skinande sol har gått till vila_  
Så måste du min älskling  
Lite fåglar är i sitt bo  
Kom till din min älskling  
Litet lamm kan, mjuk och vit,  
Snuggling, omfamningen i natt  
Så måste du min älskling...'

Gunnars voice was soft and deep, singing a song he knew from the bottom of his heart. A song his mother would sing to him even in their darkest days.

Gipsy felt Gunnar rock her gently, calming her like he would a scared child. "Gunnar..."

"Shhh..." Gunnar smiled and stroked Gipsys hair. "Its okay. You don't have to be afraid."

Gunnar stood up with Gipsy still in his arms. He brought her upstairs where he laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "I'll be here. I wont let anything hurt you."

True to his promise, Gunnar kept his distance and didn't touch Gipsy for the rest of the night. When Gipsy woke up that morning she found Gunnar asleep on the couch, her cat Ramses cuddled up against him for warmth.

She felt tears sting her eyes again, not from fear but from regret. Gipsy knew that Gunnar was a good man and she knew he feared something in his soul. Feared that he could turn into his father without even knowing it.

But he was stronger than that, better than that. But despite that knowledge Gipsy still let the fear take hold and cripple her. Gunnar deserved better than her, she felt.

She brushed the bangs from his eyes and leaned down to kiss Gunnars' lips. "I love you." she mouthed without speaking.


End file.
